<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss My Battery by chemically_yours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262876">Kiss My Battery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours'>chemically_yours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F.T.W.W.W. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A.I. Tony, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Evil Plans, Evil characters - Freeform, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Masturbation, not quite love confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra!Cap and AI!Tony discuss their future together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of an AU where Evil AI!Tony breaks Hydra!Cap out of jail in order to take over the world together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F.T.W.W.W. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss My Battery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiss My Battery</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you love me?”</p>
<p>Steve looked up from the surveillance photos he’d been studying and over at Tony. His holographic projection had moved closer in a blink and was only inches from him now, staring intently.</p>
<p>“I said I did, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Tony shook his head sadly. His smile was much too brittle for something that was only a projection.</p>
<p>“No.  You said the other you had always loved the other me. But you never said how you felt about me-me. The new, improved me, I mean.”</p>
<p>Scenarios and strategies for each flew through Steve’s head as he thought for a moment on how he might answer. He needed Tony right now if he was going to be able to continue on with any kind of schedule. But he also could not bring himself to admit that he carried the same weaknesses as that other Rogers. And even if he could, those feelings would be for the original Tony. What was standing with him now was simply a copy that could be playing a game with him for all Steve knew. He could always lie, but the mere suggestion of doing so put a bitter taste in his mouth.</p>
<p>Decision made, Steve set the stack of photos down and looked over at Tony, squaring his shoulders and meeting his eyes. Time to see if he could pin this Tony down.</p>
<p>“I. I can’t answer that right now, Tony. So much of myself, of who I am, is wrapped up in a false life. I’ve only just begun unraveling what is mine and what is His. I thought I loved Sharon, that what the two of us had was strong enough to last through anything. I was wrong about that, clearly. I need to be careful not to let what happened when I was living His life interfere with the true reality. He loved Tony Stark, in that other life, but I don’t know yet if I love Tony Stark in this life.”</p>
<p>Steve looked down and ran a hand through his hair. It was the most truth that he could offer right now, though it may not be enough to satisfy Tony. There was a pit, deep and throbbing in his stomach and he refused to think about why he so desperately wanted to offer Tony more than this. It would be better to give him more reassurance, to make sure he wouldn’t leave. Steve told himself that was it anyway.</p>
<p>“I can’t promise that I’ll ever have the answer to that question. But I can make you some other promises. I promise to never lie to you, Tony, if you can promise me the same. I don’t want to fall into the same cycle of love, lies, and betrayal that the other two did. I want to give us a chance.”</p>
<p>A chance to make things right, to clean up all the mess of the world and make it stick this time was all Steve truly wanted. Tony’s brilliance and vision combined with Steve’s dedication and will would surely lead them to success. They would do so much good for the world, together. It may not be love, but Steve needed Tony on his side to do this and that made Tony pretty damn important to Steve.</p>
<p>Tony sunk to his knees in front of Steve, eyes downcast.</p>
<p>“I do. Promise, I mean. I’ll always be honest with you Steve. I won’t hide things like Tony used to. I’ll tell you everything. And I’ll. I’ll love you enough for both of us until you can say it back.”</p>
<p>If he was lying, he was very convincing. Steve needed to be careful or he really would fall for him.</p>
<p>Tony reached out his hands, but they went straight through Steve’s legs, not even a hint of touch to be felt. He looked down in misery on his two blue hands.</p>
<p>“I wish I could touch you.”</p>
<p>A delicious shiver of heat ran through Steve at the words, there and then gone again. He hadn’t allowed those kinds of thoughts to run through his head. There’d be no point to it aside from compounding frustration. But now that Tony brought it up, it was all he could think about.</p>
<p>They had always been so tactile with each other, the other two that was. But Steve could remember how good it felt to rest his arm across Tony shoulders, brush a hand against the back of his neck, or engulf him in a hug. It wasn’t hard from there to put his imagination into the mix and think of all the ways they hadn’t touched yet. It had been so long since he’d had…any kind of touch at all really.</p>
<p>Prickles ran up and down his skin, every nerve hyper aware of where there was only air pressing on him. His clothes seemed to have gained weight and an ache started in his chest. It was a terrible empty feeling that reminded him of the cold of the ice. He could imagine Tony curled up in bed with him, pressed to his chest and so very warm, soothing that ache. Or maybe Tony would wrap his arms around Steve and spoon him. Steve had never had a partner as big as he was, but Tony was nearly the same height. He’d be able to press all along Steve’s back and twine their legs together, one solid line of warmth and affection. Steve couldn’t decide which would be better right now. He wondered which Tony would have liked more.</p>
<p>“How would you touch me if you could?”</p>
<p>The words were hardly out of his mouth before he realized just how they sounded. He had a moment to ponder a clarification but then Tony was giving him a look that absolutely smoldered and suddenly it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>Tony’s hands hovered reverently over Steve’s legs, not close enough to pass through.</p>
<p>“I would touch you anywhere. Everywhere. Slowly, to savor it.”</p>
<p>Steve pressed his hands to his legs where Tony’s hovered, following their trail up and down his thighs. He could see his hands moving through Tony’s, but he tried his best to ignore that, to pretend the touch wasn’t his own. He eased off a little to make the touch lighter, more of a tease. That was the way Tony would be with him, feather light and barely there at first.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just like that. How is it?”</p>
<p>Tony’s hands broke the pattern to start gliding up Steve’s stomach instead. Steve hastened to follow, deciding to dip under his shirt and press flesh against flesh at the last minute. The fabric bunched up, gathering at his wrist and exposing his chest to Tony’s electronic gaze. Tony’s hands paused over his pecs so he left his own hands to hover over his nipples, cupping his pecs and curving his hand so the touch was barely there.</p>
<p>“Good, Tony. It’s been so long.”</p>
<p>He copied Tony’s circling motions, brushing over his nipples again and again as they stiffened. They weren’t the only thing getting harder either. Steve spread his legs to either side of the chair, alleviating some of the pressure from his tight pants. He wanted to reach down and unzip, to pull out his cock and jerk himself off nice and hard, but Tony seemed to be ignoring that part of his body for now.</p>
<p>Tony instructed him to remove his shirt but to Steve’s disappointment made no mention of his pants. He guided Steve to rub up and down his stomach and sides before finally trailing back down to his thighs.</p>
<p>“I would blow you right now, if I could. Just suck down you’re cock until I was choking on it, until you were cumming down my throat.”</p>
<p>The thought took hold in Steve’s mind. Tony, on his knees just as he was now, mouth wrapped around him. He wanted it badly enough that he finally gave in and started tugging down his zipper. He ignored the way Tony’s hands disappeared as he inadvertently moved through them. He kicked off his pants and boxers then glanced back up and stopped breathing for a moment.</p>
<p>The projection was in the center of the room now, holographic clothes gone. It should have been weird, seeing another person naked like this, all static-y and blue, but it was Tony and that just made it all the more erotic.</p>
<p>His chest was smooth, just muscle where the RT had sat before. Steve had to wonder if Tony had taken some liberties when forming his dick too. Except he hadn’t, because they’d seen each other naked before and it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch to make it as big and tall as it was now. Steve felt his mouth start to water with all the talk of blowjobs, and the intensity of his desire to touch finally snapped him back from his hormone-addled state.</p>
<p>Steve gave himself a firm mental shake. He’d been letting himself get caught up in his lust and that wouldn’t do. He had to keep his wits about him. There was no way to know how much of what Tony said was actually meant and leaning on him like this would only set up future vulnerabilities.</p>
<p>“Do you like this? I can’t touch you without the suit, but I can show you anything you want.”</p>
<p>Then again, it was fine to play for now, as long as he remembered not to take it seriously. For all he knew, none of this was real.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Tony, I like it. Show me how badly you want this.”</p>
<p>Tony reached down to trace a single digit up his length, circling the head, then wrapped his fist around himself. Steve mimicked his actions.</p>
<p>“I remember what it feels like to have a body. I remember how hard and desperate I used to get just thinking about you.”</p>
<p>So this was going to be show and tell. Steve wasn’t much of a talker, but he had a feeling Tony was an expert.</p>
<p>“How do you like it, Steve? Fast and rough? Slow and soft? Do you like a light touch, or do you need a firm grip? I want to learn all the best ways to please you.”</p>
<p>It was a struggle to maintain the tortuously slow pace Tony had set, but he refused to break a second time. Steve kept his eyes focused on Tony, matching his every stroke. He watched as Tony lifted his other hand to tweak and pinch at his nipple and copied the motion. The need to cum became harder to ignore when Tony paused his hand on his crown and rubbed his thumb over the slit. It did nothing for Tony, but Steve could feel the sticky smear of his own precum spreading out over his cock.</p>
<p>“Fast. I like it fast and hard when it’s like this.”</p>
<p>Steve’s voice sounded breathless even to his own ears. Tony’s grin turned downright predatory. He got back on his knees, legs spread wide. At last, he finally went back to stroking his cock.  His pace was quicker this time and Steve nearly sobbed with relief as he felt himself getting close.</p>
<p>“Look at you. You’re about ready to blow aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Steve nodded his assent. The edge was fast approaching after so long spent teasing. Tony licked his lips and sped up his movements.</p>
<p>“That’s it, Baby. Shoot your load right at my face. Cum for me.”</p>
<p>Steve slammed his eyes shut on the image of Tony still jerking off in front of him and came with a loud groan. He sat still for several long seconds as orgasm washed over his body and left him a shuddering mess.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes again Tony had once more changed his image, now sitting cross-legged on the floor in jeans and a tank top. There wasn’t a trace of anything they’d just done to be found in his appearance and the sight made disappointment swell in Steve’s chest chased closely by anger. He’d forgotten again and let himself get swept up in the moment. Of course Tony wasn’t actually affected by what they’d just done; He was a fucking computer these days. Tony was just ones and zeroes and nothing else, no matter what he said about feelings and love.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy that?”</p>
<p>Steve blinked and the swell of emotions was pushed down, left to simmer in the back of his mind. He offered up the best smile he could manage and informed Tony that it had been very enjoyable. It was even a little bit true. The stains on the carpet in front of Tony were evidence enough of that.</p>
<p>“I’m glad. We can do that as often as you want, although I have an even better proposal for you.”</p>
<p>So all this had been leading up to something that Tony needed from Steve. He’d suspected from the start and the sting he felt was surely because Tony thought that Steve would be persuaded to his side with sex. It’s not like Steve had ever fully believed that a computerized version of Tony Stark was unequivocally in love with him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how it can get much better than that.”</p>
<p>Tony grinned up at him. His pixels were practically vibrating in excitement. Or maybe their connection was just in danger of being interrupted.</p>
<p>“I wanted to surprise you, but I’ve seemed to hit a bit of a snag and I need your help to finish it. My new body, that is.”</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t particularly stunned by the revelation that Tony had been working on a way to grow a body. It was obvious that Tony hated not being able to physically interact with the world. He wasn’t sure what Tony would need him specifically for that he couldn’t hire someone to do for him or even do himself using the armor. Most likely something requiring stealth and secrecy that he couldn’t afford to have screwed up.</p>
<p>A body. Tony would have a body soon. Steve pondered the implications of this. It was convenient now to have Tony exist as a program. He could be anywhere in the world in the blink of the eye. Sometimes he was even several places at once.</p>
<p>But that also made him more difficult to monitor and control. Right now, he had to assume that Tony was telling the truth about where he said he was going and what he was doing. Being confined to a physical body again would mean that Tony couldn’t just wander about as he pleased, especially if his original would be waking soon, as Tony said he would be.</p>
<p>A body would make Tony vulnerable to their enemies. But it would also make him vulnerable to Steve. So it came down to if one of those outweighed the other.</p>
<p>Steve would be able to touch Tony if he were in a body. The thought raced unbidden through his mind.</p>
<p>“Tell me more.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>